The Lost Sailors
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Two years ago, Sailors Mars and Pluto set out on a reconnaissance mission to the enemy stronghold, but never returned. Two years later, two new sailors have emerged in front of Sailor Moon's eyes. Just who are they?


"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Usagi fiddled nervously with a strand of hair as she looked anxiously at her two friends in front of her. Setsuna ruffled Usagi's hair affectionately.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan." She assured her, "We'll go and come back. It's not that hard, so don't fret."

"Are you sure you two?" Makoto frowned as she crossed her arms, "It still is the enemy hideout. You'll be walking straight into the heart of it all." Rei nodded.

"I know what we're getting into. Don't worry over it." Luna and Artemis padded up to them.

"The two of you don't have to go…" Luna said softly. Rei leaned down and picked up the black cat.

"Somebody has to go Luna." She said, "And Setsuna has studied this enemy the most out of all of us. She can't go alone, and I'm not about to let Usagi or Minako go. I have to do it."

"Be careful." Artemis said worriedly, "If you need any backup, we'll come over right away." Setsuna smiled gratefully at him.

"We will."

"We'll see you later?" Ami asked softly, her brow furrowed worriedly. Usagi nodded eagerly.

"We'll go out for ice cream, okay?" Rei laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Will there be a day you're not always thinking of food Usagi-chan?" She teased, "It's the only thing on your mind all day long." Usagi pouted.

"That's mean Rei-chan!" Rei gave the blond haired girl a hug and turned towards the Crown game center door with Setsuna.

"See you later!" She called cheerfully. Usagi waved halfheartedly, her heart sinking as her friends' silhouettes disappeared out the door. It was the last time she'd see either of them again.

_Two years later, Tokyo_

"USAGI! It's time for school!" A blond head popped up from under the blankets, a loud screech of panic echoing through the house.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Usagi yelled in a panic as she hopped around the room trying to put on one shoe while brushing her teeth with the other hand. She swept her hair up into her two trademark buns and paused to look at the group picture on her dresser.

"Bye Rei-chan, Setsuna-chan!" She said with a smile, a soft sigh escaping her lips. After that fateful day two years ago, both sailors had disappeared without a trace, and when she and the others had gone to fight the enemy, neither were to be found in the enemy's stronghold. Since then, they had lost contact with the two fellow sailors, and neither Luna nor Ami could find anything that could locate their position.

"USAGI!" Usagi yelped and went dashing down the stairs.

"Coming mama!" She called as she grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth with one hand while grabbing her lunch with the other. Ikuko shook her head as she watched her daughter run out the door.

"Same as always."

_School_

"Usagi!" Minako said cheerfully as she slapped her hands down on her friend's desk, drawing the blond's attention from zoning out at the paper that sat untouched.

"Hi Minako-chan." Usagi said with a smile, "What's up?" Minako grinned cheerfully and thrust a magazine in Usagi's face.

"Look!" Usagi blinked and pushed the magazine back a bit to read it.

"Siren?" She asked curiously, not quite getting what her friend was getting at. Minako gaped at her.

"You don't know who they are?" Usagi shook her head.

"Why should I?" She asked in confusion. Makoto tsked as she came over.

"They're only the hottest new girl duo in Japan!" She said, "Their debut single shot to the top of the charts within days!" Minako nodded enthusiastically.

"They're so pretty and talented! I have both of their singles! And they're holding a live radio show tonight! We have to go!" Usagi sighed and looked from one friend to another.

"And your point is?" Minako sighed.

"What's up with you Usagi? You usually jump at this chance!" She chastised. Usagi sighed again.

"It's Rei-chan's birthday tomorrow." She said quietly, cupping her face in her hands and staring forward. Makoto's face fell as she nodded.

"You're right…tomorrow's April 17th isn't it?" Ami laid down her book and came over from her desk next to Usagi.

"Let's go pay our respects at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow, okay?" The other girls looked at her and nodded solemnly.

_Same day, Tokyo Broadcast Station_

Deft hands brushed at long strands of black her, dark golden eyes watching carefully in the mirror for signs of a missed piece.

"Still working at it?" A teasing voice drew the girl's attention to her twin sister in the doorway, her talk lanky frame leaning against the doorframe as her emerald eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well I can't help that I have hair this long. And it's not easy to take care of like yours onee-chan." She protested as she resumed brushing.

"You could let the stylist do it like the rest of us." Her sister replied, coming over to assist her younger sister with the task at hand.

"She does the harder stuff and I do the easy stuff. It's a win win situation." The younger girl replied, nonchalantly handing her sister the brush.

"Can't we just say you're picky?" Her sister teased as she finished her twin's hair and turned her around towards the mirror.

"There, you look fine. The fans will be screaming no matter how you look anyway." The younger twin shook her head and plucked the brush from her sister's hand.

"I can still attempt to look good." A knock distracted the girls from their chatter.

"Siren, it's time you went on."

"Okay!" The two sisters turned back to the mirror one more time, their matching golden eyes sparkling with anticipation. There was a glimmer across the surface of the mirror, their clothes changing to red and green sailor outfits before turning back.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's."


End file.
